It's the Thought that Counts, repost
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Jess has a holiday surprise for the ARC and especially Becker.  Edited for spelling and grammar, and broken into chapters.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: It's the Thought that Counts

AUTHOR: Pinkcat4569

RATING: K+

DESCRIPTION: Jess has a holiday surprise for the ARC team and especially Becker

SPOILERS: Series 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know it's early, but after reading the prompt fill for mistletoe by morrigans-eve on Just Kiss Her Drabble Tag by hurricane_pixie it got me thinking about the holidays at the ARC.

Update: Re-edited for grammar and spelling, and has been broken into chapters since it's over 4000 words.

Chapter One

"Please, please, I'm begging you, for God's sake don't make me do this," came Becker's pitiful, desperate voice.

"Stow it, Captain," said Lester harshly. "You're a leader. I'm surprised at you. You should know it's up to us to set an example. If I can stomach this disgusting plan, you certainly should be able to. Buck up."

Becker's face was green, and he felt like he was going to vomit. "I trusted you Jess. I can't believe you'd do this to me."

"Oh, for God's sake Becker," said an annoyed Jess. "What a huge drama you're making out of this. It's not about you, but about others. It will bring us all together. Did I mention its fun? "

Becker moaned. "Do we have to have an office gift exchange, really?"

Jess stuck her tongue out at him. He softened slightly because today, she looked especially lovely.

She wore a long, clingy red dress with white heels and white headband. When he first saw how long the dress was, he was baffled. Jess seemed to have a fear of not exposing her legs. Then Jess turned around and he saw a long slit in the back that showed plenty of leg. It was a relief!

Wearing that dress, it was nearly impossible to make Becker mad. "I'll draw a name, but I won't like it."

Jess moved on to Lester, offering the small basket of names to him. Becker looked at the paper he had just drawn.

_Jess_

He smiled. This wouldn't be so bad after all.

Jess finished handing out the names. She opened the last one.

_Becker_

She managed to keep from squealing but could not remove the blush and smile that appeared on her face.

"Now remember, you can only spend 25 pounds actual cash. No charging more on a credit card or writing a check, but you can trade. Like, in college we did an exchange and I found the perfect book. It was too much, so I traded the bookstore for a used book of my own. "

"How bohemian," said Lester in disgust.

Everyone was moaning and complaining. Connor was especially upset.

"I just want to know how it happened, is all," whispered Connor. "I was supposed to get you, Ab..." Connor hushed as Abby kicked him.

"I knew it was fixed," said Becker.

"How did you keep from getting Abby then?" asked Matt.

"I don't know," said Connor. "I put all the ARC names in the computer, categorized by section, team, seniority, etc., and then let the computer choose them, allowing no one to get themselves, obviously, and oh, yeah I withheld the 4 names."

"4?" asked Jess.

Connor and Abby exchanged glances. Connor's face read 'Oops.'

"What four names?" asked Jess again.

After more silence, Becker said, "I'm betting you have my name."

Jess thought about denying it, but Becker had an idea of what was going on, and she wanted to know too. "Yes."

Becker smirked. "These two comedians thought it would be fun if we got each other's names."

Jess' eyes grew wide. "You rigged it, really?" Connor and Abby looked guilty. "Why?"

"Because they can't mind their own business." Becker said accusingly at the couple. Then he saw Jess' disappointed, totally deflated face. "Don't worry about it, Jess. So what that if they did? I'm glad to have your name, 25 pounds of chocolate coming up."

"Oh, no," said Jess. "You have to put some thought into it. We all do. No easy gifts, or gag gifts, or certificates unless it is for something special that the person will truly appreciate."

"You'd appreciate chocolate."

"Yes, Becker, I would, but this is a special gift, showing how well we know each other and how thoughtful we can be. I love chocolate, and expect you to keep bringing it to me," she said, meeting Becker's smirk with her own, "but this gift exchange reflects the holidays and should be...goodwill to men."

Everyone groaned, and Lester mumbled, "You're fired," but Jess was so sincere, so honest, that they all agreed to try their best to get heartfelt gifts.

After lunch, Jess caught Becker as he was leaving the canteen. "I'm sorry to put you through this. It never occurred to me that some of you wouldn't enjoy it. I guess I'm a little too into the holidays."

"No, Jess don't apologize. This is what you do, bring us all together, and point out that there is a lot of life going on outside the ARC and the anomalies. This stupid gift exchange is an attempt to make us normal, and we need it. In fact, it was a brilliant idea."

"Nobody wants to do it, they're all miserable," said Jess.

Becker smirked and said, "Exactly...normal."

Jess laughed at that. "Thanks, for not being mad at me. I'm sorry Abby and Connor rigged the drawing."

"You are?"

Jess smirked. "Not really."

A couple of days later, Becker walked into the control room to see Jess slumped at the ADD. At first he thought she was asleep, but then he heard sobbing.

"Jess? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's silly."

"Come on, tell me."

"I was trimming the tree last night and I..." she starting blubbering heavy sobs, "I broke an ornament. My Gran gave it to me when I was 10 and now, it's gone."

"I'm sorry, Jess," he said putting his arms around her.

"Gran's gone, and that was really the only thing of hers that I had. It's old. They don't make them anymore, and you can't find them anywhere. I'm just so upset," she said, crying into his shoulder.

"I understand Jess, I really do." She shook her head no, and kept sobbing. Becker hated the sound. It broke his heart.

"I do understand. My grandfather and I shared something too. He collected model cars, old ones like you said, that can't be found anymore. When I was a kid I accidentally broke one, and I couldn't understand why he was so mad. He didn't punish me. He taught me about them, and eventually he helped me start my own collection."

Jess was quiet now, no longer crying.

"So, yeah, I understand how special that ornament was to you. Have you tried looking for it?"

She nodded. Then she opened up a page on the laptop that showed a little porcelain angel, kind of old fashioned and worn. "See," she said, "This website tracks antiques and collects all the stores, sellers, and auctions. If it's available it's on here. And it isn't on here," she said, going back to crying.

"I'm sorry Jess, really. I know how hard it is to try to collect something antique and rare."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he said. "I've gotten several of the cars that Grandpa hunted for decades for, but there is one that I can't find anywhere."

"What is it?"

"'It's a 59 t-bird corvette in white. It's impossible to find." Becker said, "I just remind myself that it isn't the cars that are the special bit, but that I did it with my Grandpa."

Jess watched a small, slightly sad smile spread over his face. "When he died I was the one who he gave his precious collection to," he said. "That angel isn't the special part Jess, it's your grandmother."

"I know, but I still feel awful."

"I know," he said, holding her while she cried.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two, the Thought That Counts

Finally, it was a few days before Christmas, and the day of the ARC holiday party. Every department was in the holiday swing. Lester had even suggested getting candy canes to give to the creatures he was sure would come out of anomalies and ruin everyone's good time.

So far dinosaur-sized candy canes were not needed.

Jess was incredibly busy and incredibly happy. She buzzed about making sure everything was ready and festive for the holiday party.

She had been in constant contact with the caterers, party supply, and even the liquor store. She coordinated the deliveries and the set up by ARC employees. The decorations in the canteen were by Jess Parker Productions, and they were fabulous.

The canteen was a holiday delight. Tiny white fairy lights were strung everywhere. Jess had hooked up mist and smoke machines. It looked and felt like a gentle snowstorm. The floor was padded with a soft, white carpet, so it felt like snow. Real potted pines were strategically placed, invoking a winter forest.

The tables had miniature trees accentuated with red and gold. The food tables were lined with boughs of holly. There was a bar set up, self serve, complete with bottles dressed in Christmas character covers.

Jess herself organized the candy bar with varieties of Christmas favorites and of course, lots of chocolate. The dessert table was delicious-looking with Yule log cakes, peppermint tortes, Christmas pudding, cupcakes, tarts, and other yummy concoctions.

Tasteful, traditional holiday music, was mixed with jazz, novelty holiday ditties, classical music, and of course popular favorites all dejayed by ARC employees, except Connor who had been banned when he suggested a playlist including Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer, the canteen song from Star Wars, and several songs by the Chipmunks.

"Wow!" said Abby.

Connor's arm hung around his fiancé's shoulder. He whistled. "Brilliant job," he said.

"Oh, God, no," said Becker slowly. "An anomaly HAS opened up after all," he said, winking at Jess, "At least it looks peaceful and gorgeous."

"Thank you Captain," said Jess, giggling. She walked out from behind a table. "What do you think of my outfit?" she asked, posing for him.

Becker looked her over, unable to keep from smiling.

Jess stood on high heeled black boots. She wore a red skirt, longer than usual, but with a slit above one knee. A thick, black belt separated the skirt from a crisp, tailored red jacket, over a snow white shirt, whose collar was adorned with a cameo pin.

To complete the look, Jess wore bright red lipstick, black lace gloves, and a simple red bow in her hair.

"Well?" asked Jess, as Becker kept silently smiling.

"I approve, definitely, but I wonder, Mrs. Claus, if you need a Santa?"

Jess blushed but laughed. "It's cliché I know, but I couldn't resist."

"You look beautiful," he said, and then leaning close he whispered, "Santa's a lucky man."

"Thank you, again," she said, blushing. "Try not to disappear on me. I'd like at least one dance."

"At least," he said with a light touch to her cheek. "I don't suppose there's any mistletoe above either of us?"

"No such luck," she said lightly, but seeing the intensity in his eyes as he looked at her, she added boldly, "but we could pretend."

Becker smiled. "We could."

They stepped closer. She laid her hand on his arm. He caressed her hair as he leaned down. Their lips were dangerously close to touching when a voice blew in.

"Alright, Parker, let's get this shindig under way," Lester blustered. "I expect to get royally smashed." He grabbed a bottle, without looking to see what was in it, and began twisting it open.

Jess ran over in her heels, "No, no, no. You are NOT spending this party drunk." She took the bottle away.

"Once again, Miss Parker, you are fired."

"You need me too much," she said, seeing Matt and Emily come in. "First, we'll do the gift exchange."

Everyone moaned, but to her surprise, Becker did not. He simply grinned at her. "Come on; get your gifts," she said.

The team had assembled before anyone else. It was a full-ARC party, but obviously they couldn't shut the whole ARC down at once. Someone had to be watching the ADD, taking care of the animals, etc. So, it was decided the party would follow along shift lines. Being the main team, the director, and chief field coordinator, they went first.

They gathered around one of the tables, Abby, Lester, and Matt all managed to get their hands on alcohol, and were 'making merry.'

As Lester was the director, he went first, tossing his gift to Connor. Connor fumbled, but was able to hold on to it. The wrapping paper was classic, a light blue background with silver snowflakes.

"Thanks, mate."

"Whatever, Connor. I really had no choice," he said swilling bourbon he had snagged when Jess wasn't looking. "Best wishes, Feliz Navidad, Joy on the Earth, etc, etc."

Connor ripped into the wrapping eagerly.

"A copy of The Fellowship of the Ring, thanks, Lester."

"Open to the first page," said Lester.

Connor did as he was told, and read an inked inscription. "_Happy Christmas, Connor, Best Wishes from Middle Earth._ Signed, _Gandalf-Ian McKellen_."

Connor's mouth dropped open. "Good grief! Is this real? How did you get it?"

"Known him for years, splendid chap, only too happy to oblige. It's actually, Sir Ian Mckellen, but as I said, he's splendid, very humble. You do like it, don't you?"

Connor was speechless, briefly. He finally found his voice and said, "Are you kidding? It's amazing, Lester! I can't thank you enough!"

Abby smiled. "He's a Tolkien fan, loves Lord of the Rings. Good job," she said to Lester, who guffawed and went back to his bottle.

"I'm thoroughly impressed," said Jess. "Connor, you go next."

Connor smiled his goofy smile and threw a package to Matt.

"I'm guessing you had Matt's name." Becker said.

"Good guess," said Connor.

Matt opened the geometric-shaped wrapping paper. He took out a couple of CD's reading the labels, "Chopin for plants." "Grow happy plants with Gershwin."Twist and Shout Shrubbery," "Music for Your Houseplants." "Swing Happy Plants," and finally, "Go Classical with Your Plants." Matt sat still holding the CDs.

"Um, do you...like them?" asked Connor, nervous at Matt's stoic reaction. "I was a bit worried, as there was no music in prehistoric times. Your prehistoric plants may not like it."

"I love them Connor. I really do. My father," Matt's voice caught, "He used to play classical music for his plants. I never gave it much credit, but he constantly played music for them, including Chopin and Gershwin. He loved plants, you know, we didn't have them...where we're from."

Connor said gently, "You mentioned your dad and music once, remember? I was prattling on how music helping plants grow was unscientific, you agreed, but then mentioned your dad." Matt nodded. "I was a little worried, though that the CDs might be, you know, too personal, too painful."

"Not at all, Connor. I think of him every time I hear classical music, and this, the connection with the plants, well, its' really touching. Really. It's a wonderful present Connor." Matt smiled bitter sweetly, tears forming slightly, but there was an

"Matt, you're next, but," said Jess tentatively, "If you need a moment, of course, we'll come back."

"It's fine Jess." Matt stood saying, "I drew Abby's name."

"Ooh," said Abby taking Matt's gift. "I love presents. Let's see, what we've got here," she said pulling the box open.

Abby pulled out a CD called, "Kickin' Kick Boxing," a new pair of bright purple fingerless gloves, and a huge box of butter biscuits. "Oh sweet! I love these gloves, I can totally use the CD, and as for the biscuits," she spun the box around to show it, "they look like Rex!" Everyone laughed. "Thank you, very much Matt. I love them!" She got up to hug Matt.

"There is one more thing," said Matt, "but I can't really take the credit. It was Emily's suggestion. Em?"

Emily produced a bottle from her bag, wrapped in red and green cellophane. She passed it to Abby, who said, "Booze? Yay!" She peeled the cellophane down to reveal the identity of the alcohol. "No way! I can't believe you found some! Conn, look! My favorite. This stuff's hard to find."

"That's because too many people would die from alcohol poisoning," quipped Connor.

Abby laughed, "True. It's not good, but it really packs a punch. Thank you, Matt and Emily! I'm so happy!"

Emily and Matt smiled. Lester wrinkled his nose at the idea of anything without a pedigree, bathtub booze included.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three, Conclusion, the Thought That Counts

"My turn, right? Well, I had Emily. Here you go," Abby said. Emily took the package wrapped in reindeer, not cutesy Santa reindeer, but pictures of actual, wild reindeer in a natural, snowy setting. "Beautiful paper, Abby."

"Thank you. I can't stand the cartoonish reindeer of Christmas. Reindeer can't fly! It's ridiculous, and belittles a magnificent, majestic animal."

Connor cleared his throat, "Abs," he said gently. "Time and place."

Abby got a sheepish look on her face. "Sorry."

Emily returned to the present, opening it. Her face lit up. "You are a very cheeky girl, Abby and I am most pleased that you are. Thank you. They are lovely."

Abby smiled. "I thought you'd enjoy them, plus, they'd help you remember you're a liberated, free woman."

"Good grief," said Lester, "What did you give her, remains of a charred brassier?"

Emily looked at Lester. "I do not understand that reference. Why would an intimate piece of apparel be burned?"

"I'll explain later," said Abby.

"What is it Emily?" said Jess. "What on earth did Abby give you?"

Emily turned the box around to show them all.

"Cigars?" asked everyone in surprise.

Emily blushed. "I confess that I love the smell of a smoking cigar, and on some occasions when my husband was away, I would indulge."

Becker was astonished. "You've actually smoked cigars? Really?"

Emily lowered her eyes. "It's not something a respectable lady should be admitting, but yes."

Matt smirked, "That's alright Emily. You're not respectable."

Emily scowled. "Thank you, Abby, and I promise I shall think of you as I enjoy them."

Abby smiled.

Jess wrinkled up her nose. "I can't imagine what you like about them, but if it makes you happy, then, Yay," she said, giving a little hop and clap of her hands. "I have to say, that I am really impressed. You've all done really well. Aren't you really glad we did this?"

"Were forced into this you mean," said Lester.

"You're just grumpy because you haven't gotten your gift yet, and since Becker and I got each other, Emily has your present. Go on, Em."

Emily smiled. "I hope you enjoy it," she said, handing a beautiful, shiny red package, tied with a white ribbon to Lester.

"Thank you," said Lester cordially. Lester took the package apart carefully. He lifted the lid off the box.

"I do hope you like it," said Emily. "I am new to gift shopping in this century."

Lester smiled. He pulled a bottle out of the box.

"Oh, good Lord. Now, this is an appropriate gift, indeed. Thank you Miss Merchant. Thank you." As everyone looked on expectantly, Lester announced the identity of the gift. "Champagne."

"Oooh," replied everyone, but Emily.

"No, you can't have any." Lester was downright festive from that moment on, and he wasn't even drinking it yet!

Jess looked at Becker. "That leaves you and me." She was slightly annoyed at the round of coughs, cleared throats, and snickers that followed. "Since I'm kind of the host, I think it would be proper that I received my gift last. So, here,'" she said with a slight blush as she handed the present to Becker.

The gift wrapping was a bird's eye view of a Christmas tree, as if you were right inside it. The individual pine needles were quite big, as were the many different colors of lights. It was very interesting.

"I didn't want it to be too girly or cute," explained Jess.

"I like it, it's interesting."

"I agree," said Connor, "It's like we're all tiny little people on a normal size Christmas tree."

Jess smiled at him, Matt shook his head and chuckled, and Lester, he began looking for a champagne glass.

Connor looked self-conscious, and said, "Just saying."

Becker opened his gift, as Jess looked on nervously. He looked into the package, his mouth gaped open, and he did a double take. The he looked incredulously at Jess. Jess smiled, one of her radiant 'I'm staring at Becker' smiles.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense," commented Abby.

"Don't you know what it is?" asked Becker.

Connor answered, "No, Jess wouldn't tell us and she's too good at hiding presents." Jess smirked.

Becker reached in and pulled out a model '59 t-bird corvette, in shimmering, shining white, with a little vanity plate that said, "Becker."

"Oh," said Abby. "It's a little toy car."

"It's a model, Abigail, a model of a rare, incredible, antique car, probably the coolest car ever made. If you must belittle this car, please knock me out with an EMD first."

Everyone laughed. It was strange to see, stoic, cool, professional Captain Becker in love with a small, tiny model, even if it was "the coolest car ever made."

"You like it then," asked Jess.

"Like it? Jess I've been trying to find this since I was 14 years old. First, how did you find it, and second. I know for a fact this sells for at least, at least 500 pounds. You said we could only spend 25 pounds."

There was whistling, oohing, and 'you're kiddings' all around.

"Well," said Jess. "I found it via the internet, of course, and as far as the budget goes, I traded some of my original computer programs to make up the difference. Gave the bloke quite a deal actually. Those programs are one of a kind."

"I...I...I don't know what to say. Thank you, Jess. You are brilliant."

"Those words do nicely, thank you. And, you're very welcome. I just wanted to get you something I knew you'd like, something personal."

"Well, you totally did."

"You, uh, collect toy...uh, model cars… Action Man?" asked Connor.

"Yes, Connor, I do." He grinned at Jess. "As I told Jess a couple of weeks ago, my grandfather collected them and he got me into it." He smirked at Jess. "I still can't believe you managed to get it in a few weeks when Grandpa and I looked for years. You really are incredible."

Jess simply smiled.

"It really is fantastic, Jess," he said. "I'm absolutely gobsmacked."

Jess blushed more. "I'm glad."

Becker grinned, and then handed her a small, delicate box wrapped in pink poinsettia paper, topped with a bright green bow. "I believe it's time for your gift, Miss Parker."

Jess burst into a smile. Becker had expected her to slowly unwrap it, saving the paper and the bow. Instead she tore it open like a hyena.

When she opened the small box, tears fell. "How? How on earth did you manage this?"

Jess held up a small porcelain angel. It was mostly white with a gold halo, pink cheeks, blue eyes, and a smiling face painted on. It was a chubby, cute angel, very childlike. A small twine corded loop indicated that it was an ornament.

"Is that? It is. Jess, that's the ornament you broke," said Abby.

"What? The one she cried over for days? No way, Jess, you said they stopped making those 40 years ago." Connor pitched in.

"They did," said Jess holding the angel tightly. "I shouldn't be holding this. This can't be here."

Becker chuckled. "I have resources too. I bought it from a dear sweet elderly lady who was touched when I told her how sad you were that you broke an ornament your Grandma gave you. She agreed to sell it to me."

"You cheated a little old lady out of thousands of pounds?"

"Jess, it isn't actually worth that much, but no, of course not. Like you, I did some trading. She's a sweet gal. I noticed her roof had some damage. Her front porch had a broken railing. Some windows were cracked. Inside, some of the walls were cracking. So I told her I'd help. I fixed everything for her, and I did pay her the 25 pounds."

"Oh, Becker, that was so sweet of you to help her." Jess leaned up and gave him a nice smooch on the cheek. "You are just too good to be true."

Becker smiled. "So then, you're present..."

Jess interrupted by swinging her arms around him. "I absolutely love it. Thank you!"

They stayed intertwined longer than they meant to, and received many smirks when they released each other.

"That was a success." said Connor, winking at Becker.

Becker rolled her eyes.

"Well, if this concludes the gift business," said Lester getting up. "Let's get smashed. Happy Holidays Everyone.

Everyone chuckled. Connor and Matt were talking about Matt's CDs, and then went off to find a laptop to play them. Emily and Abby were drinking bad liquor and smoking cigars, and Lester was practically making love to his champagne.

Jess and Becker sat side by side explaining the details of how they found the perfect gifts. Becker suggested that they go visit the lady he got the angel from as she was kind of lonely. Jess looked at him with pride and love. They called her right then and there and made arrangements to meet after the New Year. Jess was brought to tears at how happy they had made her.

After that, they simply sat, staring at each other, until they leaned in and pretended there was mistletoe hanging over both of them. They pretended there was a lot of mistletoe and they had to kiss for a long, long time.

The rest of the party was a blur to them. Abby and Connor were singing drunkenly to the Christmas music, Emily and Matt blew smoke signals at each other, and Lester was passed out under one of the tables.

Becker and Jess were still kissing. It was the best ARC office party ever.

The End


End file.
